


Sara's Achilles heel

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Nyssa on the Waverider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt list, anonymous request. Caught off guard kiss + NyssaraNyssa on team legends, they're having dinner together as an adorable family.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul & Mick Rory, Nyssa al Ghul & Zari Tomaz, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Mick Rory, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Sara's Achilles heel

Nyssa wasn’t one for domestic life, no. She had known that from the first moment she remembered. However, she hadn’t considered that how she was living now was domestic.   
It hadn’t taken Sara long to convince her to join the legends. As much good as Nyssa could do in her own time, with the legends, she would achieve more. 

It was pizza night, and the team was sitting around the table, like a big family. This morning’s mission could have been a disaster if it hadn’t been for their resident assassin.   
“I still can’t believe you shot Achilles,” Nate said between his bites of pizza.   
Sara opened a beer and moved to stand behind Nyssa, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’m just glad you didn’t kill him.” 

“Eh,” Mick grunted. “He’s going to die stupidly anyway, might as well get shot by an assassin from 2020.”   
Zari and Nate stared at Mick.  
“What? I know history. I get bored on this ship,” Mick defended himself.   
Nyssa smiled. “I had to shoot him, he was going to kill all of you.” She turned to look at Sara. “Would you mind explaining why you thought that attempting to steal his domesticated unicorn was a solid strategy?”   
Sara reached out and tapped the tip of Nyssa’s nose. “You’re with the legends now, babe. Here, we improvise.”   
“That is fair.”

One by one, the team went to bed, until Nyssa and Sara were left to clean up.   
“I truly think that Zari avoids having to tidy by going to bed when there are two people left,” Nyssa spoke.   
“Oh definitely,” Sara replied. “She told me all about her strategy to piss Ray off, but it’s okay.” Sara tossed the pizza boxes in the garbage. With a glint in her eyes, she moved to Nyssa, who was doing the dishes. Sara’s hands wrapped around Nyssa’s waist as she turned her around, placing a soft kiss on Nyssa’s lips.   
“How did I earn that one?”  
Sara smiled and ignored the water droplets falling from Nyssa’s hands and onto her shirt. “By being the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nyssa on team Legends, how about you?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
